Satan Bat
|image =GW_SatanBat_ep2_butbetter.png |caption =Satan Bat in Warrior of Light Diamond Eye |name =Satan Bat |species =Chiropteran Zensei Majin |nicknames =Satan Batto, Demon Bat, Demon Batto |height =?? meters |length =None |weight =?? kg |forms =Chin, Sue, Condor, Geran, Satan Bat |controlled =King Cobra |relationships =King Cobra |allies =King Cobra, Princess Cobra, Cow People, Horse People, Hitodetsubo, Wareatama, Gerarachin, Kero Cat, Mojingah, Kerarin, Princess Cobra, Onikabuton |enemies =Diamond Eye |firstappearance =''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' Episode 2: Defeat the Zensei Majin! |roar =None. }} Satan Bat is a demonic chiropteran that first appeared in episode 2 of the 1973 tokusatsu television program, Warrior of Light Diamond Eye, episode being titled Defeat the Zensei Majin! Appearance Satan Bat resembles a humanoid bat with greenish blue skin, two horns, and blood red wings. He has small tusks that protrude downward from his upper jaw and large blue eyes. Personality Satan Bat is always very determined to defeat his foes, and will put all of his strength into doing so. He is extremely vicious and cunning, but always seems to be defeated with ease. History ''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye Defeat the Zensei Majin! '']]The first incarnation of Satan Bat went under the name '''Chin' , and was summoned by King Cobra to ambush the newfound target Rai Kotaru. Chin and a large group of disguised soldiers made their way to a waterway where Rai and his love interest Kyoko were talking, and chase them over a bridge. Rai begins to fight with the attacking men as Kyoko runs off on her own. As Raikou struggles to fend off the soldiers, his situation is worsened when Chin begins throwing shurikens at him. He begins to flee to a nearby cliff as more shurikens whiz past him. Once arriving at the cliff, it becomes apparent that the soldiers had captured Kyoko, and were threatening to shoot her. Raikou continues trying to fight back, but is flipped over the cliff side by one of the bow staff-wielding men. As Raikou is plummeting to the ground, he quickly screams out for Diamond Eye, who swoops in and catches Rai in mid-air. With Rai to safety, Diamond Eye returns to the cliff and attacks the evildoers. Chin tried to use of his shurikens on Diamond Eye, but it was sliced into two by the Diamond Stick. Diamond Eye begins firing his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam at the men present. One such person caught in Diamond Eye's fire is Chin, who transmogrifies into Satan Bat. The monster sends Diamond Eye stumbling backwards with a blast of flame from his mouth, then flies into the air and begins raining down small explosives. However, Satan Bat is effortlessly destroyed with a single Royal Punch from Diamond Eye's Diamond Stick. ''Chase the Mastermind! '']]Satan Bat was reincarnated as a man named '''Sue' , and was sent with a reincarnated and disguised Hitodetsubo to assassinate Rai Kotaru. The first attempt was in a tower, when Raikou was conversing with a local resident in search of Gen Kai Ryu (King Cobra) and Sue tried to shoot Rai from another building. However, this attempt failed and he ended up shooting the other man instead. Rai notices the two evildoers and goes on a chase. Rai chases them into an amusement park, where they both attempt to kill Rai, and eventually they almost do, until he summoned Diamond Eye who fired his Inner-Soul Illumination beam to reveal Satan Bat and Hitodetsubo's true forms. After a short fight, Diamond Eye was able to take out Hitodetsubo with the Royal Punch, but before he could finish Satan Bat, he used his fire breath to attack Diamond Eye. Eventually, the monster tired itself out and Diamond Eye finished Satan Bat off with the Royal Punch. The end of the battle wasn't seen until the next episode. ''A New Enemy: Princess Cobra '']]Satan Bat was reincarnated as a man named '''Condor' , after King Cobra was injured in the previous episode by Diamond Eye. King Cobra summoned Princess Cobra (his daughter) to take his place, Onikabuton as Princess Cobra's assistant, and Condor to assassinate Rai Kotaru and defeat Diamond Eye. Onikabuton accompanied Princess Cobra in attempt to find a method to beat Diamond Eye, and found one method using the Horse People and Cow People to blind Diamond Eye with special mirrors. Rai was ambushed by Condor and a group of the said Horse and Cow people, and so he summoned Diamond Eye who used his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam to reveal their true forms. Diamond Eye tried to fight Satan Bat, and had the upper hand until the Horse and Cow people pulled out the special mirrors, leaving Diamond Eye blinded and vulnerable. This didn't last for long, as Rai used his ring to distract one of the Cow People, breaking Diamond Eye free of the trap. Diamond Eye then used his Wind of Justice attack to kill the Horse and Cow People and after a short and easy fight, finished Satan Bat with the Royal Punch. ''Onikabuton's Great Escape '']]Satan Bat was reincarnated as an unnamed man and was sent with Onikabuton to use a special pistol that could mutate a large group of police officers into Cow and Horse People. The plan worked, and so they lured Rai Kotaru and Diamond Eye into attacking them, and they were both ambushed by these said police officers. Rai was able to escape, but Diamond Eye was buried in an avalanche created by one of the police officers firing a rocket launcher. Rai was attacked by the police again, and Diamond Eye was eventually able to break free from the rocks and disinfect the officers with his Spirit Cleansing Ray. Diamond Eye then fired his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam, and revealed Onikabuton and Satan Bat's true forms. After a short while, Onikabuton retreated from the fight, leaving Satan Bat behind, and so Satan Bat was eventually destroyed with the Royal Punch after a short fight. King Cobra's Great Execution Strategy '']]Satan Bat was reincarnated as a man of the name '''Geran' who was sent to kidnap Rai Kotaru's friends, Kabo-ko and Goro and crucify them. Rai is eventually led to their location, only to be outnumbered by bandits alongside Princess Cobra, Onikabuton, Geran, and King Cobra. Rai was then crucified as well, and his ring to summon Diamond Eye was taken from him, by Princess Cobra. Rai almost successfully talks Princess Cobra into giving him the ring, but she was stopped by King Cobra. Despite of this, the magical ring levitated back to Rai and so he summoned Diamond Eye, who fired his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam, revealing a large number of Horse and Cow People, as well as Satan Bat, Princess Cobra, King Cobra, and Onikabuton's true forms. Princess Cobra retreated and Diamond Eye fought Satan Bat and Onikabuton as the rest of the gang fought the combatants. Diamond Eye was able to cut Satan Bat's wings off and kill him with the Royal Punch. Diamond Eye hit Onikabuton and made him fall off the edge of a cliff, and he then fought King Cobra, who successfully had Diamond Eye weakened, until he was electrocuted by lightning. Abilities Chin Satan Bat's first disguise was a man named Chin, who had a seemingly infinite supply of shurikens. Flight Satan Bat is capable of flying with his wings. Flame Breath Satan Bat is capable of spewing a stream of fire from his mouth. Explosives The first Satan Bat was capable of firing small dart-shaped explosives from his mouth, and does so whilst in flight. Sue Satan Bat's second disguise was a man named Sue, who was an assassin armed with a machine gun. Wind Gust The second Satan Bat was capable of creating a large gust of wind by flapping his wings. Flame Club The second Satan Bat wielded a club that can be ignited at any given moment. He can also telekinetically levitate it. Condor Satan Bat's third disguise was a rugged and caped man named Condor, who had the ability to fly. Sasumata The third Satan Bat wielded a sasumata. Naginata The fourth Satan Bat wielded a naginata. Geran Satan Bat's fourth disguise was a man named Geran. Trivia *Satan Bat never made an appearance in King Cobra's Final Battle, but most of the other Zensei Majin (excluding Kero Cat and Onikabuton, as they were both killed in their own final battles with Diamond Eye) did. This is probably because they cut off Satan Bat's wings in his last episode, and were unable to prepare it. *Satan Bat's torso would later be used for Kerarin in The Great Secret Factory Strategy and King Cobra's Final Battle. The reason for this is unknown. Gallery Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Television Monsters Category:Diamond Eye Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures